


La Saint Valentin des Pirates

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, One Piece Universe, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Tout le monde peut fêter la Saint Valentin, même les pirates les plus ignobles ! Et s'ils devenaient rouges et bégayants, qu'est ce que cela donnerait ?OS humoristique agrémenté d'une touche de LawLu.Présence de OOC (Out of Character : comportement et caractère qui ne ressemblent pas au personnage de base)
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Nami, Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya & Usopp (One Piece), Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Kohza/Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La Saint Valentin des Pirates

Sanji se dépêchait en cuisine. Toujours plus de clients foulaient l’entrée de son restaurant. Usopp, dans son beau costume de serveur, les conduisait respectivement à leurs tables, tandis que Chopper s’occupait de la décoration et des lumières. Il remettait les roses correctement dans les vases en verre, disposait des pétales rouges et blanches sur les nappes, allumait des lumières aux tons roses-rouges et pliait les serviettes en forme de cœurs. Brook était installé sur la scène, ayant une vue sur l’ensemble de la salle, et continua à accorder ses instruments. Robin et Nami étaient habillées de belles robes longues, respectivement blanche et rouge. Toutes deux étaient fendues sur le côté, laissant entrevoir leurs jambes. Elles accueillaient les clients, qui venaient en masse pour ce jour spécial. Il y avait des têtes connues et recherchées, d’autres un peu moins ou pas du tout, mais pour ce jour, tout le monde était venu pour le même but. Non, ce n’était pour le One Piece, mais pour la conquête d’un autre trésor, tout aussi précieux.

En peu de temps le restaurant était déjà rempli. Brook jouait de douces mélodies au violon berçant les clients. Nami et Robin servaient les plats avec Usopp et Chopper, tout en prenant les commandes des clients. Franky et Zoro assistaient Sanji en cuisine, débordé, mais très heureux.

 _Je n’ai jamais vu autant de monde !_ _Ce sera réellement une grosse soirée !_ s’exclama-t-il avant de retourner surveiller la cuisson des légumes et de la viande, dont l’odeur du jus émanait dans toute la cuisine. _J’espère qu’on aura toujours un peu de temps pour nous_ , lui chuchota un autre qui s’occupait de remplir les assiettes. _J’y compte bien_ , lui répondit le cuisinier. Franky s’occupait de remonter les barils de champagnes et d’autres diverses alcools, plus ou moins forts. Lorsqu’il vit Robin rentrer en cuisine pour prendre les commandes, il ne manqua pas de la complimenter sur sa tenue, lui arrachant un petit sourire en coin. Usopp, entre deux commandes, méditait à son rendez-vous de ce soir, attendrit et rêveur. De la même manière, entre deux clients, Robin essayait de soutirer à Chopper le nom du rendez-vous de Nami. Grâce à un chantage avec de la barbe-à-papa, elle retourna servir les clients, amusée d’avoir reçu cette information croustillante.

La famille et les amis d’abord ! Robin se dirigea vers une petite table en coin, où se regardaient avec tendresse un blond et une rousse, qui rougissaient tous les deux. _Que voulez-vous commander ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. _Deux menus_ _Baltigo_ _s’il te plaît Robin_ , répondit le blond. Elle repartit vers les cuisines avec le sourire, trouvant Sabo très adorable quand il était timide.

De retour en cuisine pour déposer sa commande, elle croisa Nami qui lui raconta quelques ragots. _Je viens de prendre la commande de la table de Jora et Lao G. Ah...tu verrais Jora enjôleuse dans sa belle robe moulante décolletée…_ ajouta Nami faisant mine d’avoir quelques nausées. _Qu’ont ils commandé ?_ Continua Robin. _A ton avis ? Un menu Dressrosa !_ Lui répondit son amie. Après quelques éclats de rire, chacune repartit faire son travail. Ce fut ensuite à Usopp de raconter son aventure. Lorsqu’il revint en cuisines, complètement blanc et l’esprit perdu, Franky ne pu s’empêcher de lui demander ce qu’il s’était passé. _Je viens de vivre l’expérience la plus inattendue, inconfortable_ _et traumatisante_ _qu’il soit ! Laissez-moi vous la raconter !_ Usopp s’adossa contre le mur, et commença à expliquer en détail l’histoire de sa dernière commande, à Sanji, Zoro, Franky et Chopper, tous piqués par la curiosité.

_« J’étais en train de passer de tables en tables, comme depuis le début de la soirée, prenant les commandes de chaque client. Et la dernière table de laquelle je m’approchais, était celle de Barbe Noire ! Alors je sais bien qu’aujourd’hui est un jour spécial, mais il m’effrayait toujours, surtout avec ses deux fruits du démon ! J’ai bien dit il m’effrayait… car maintenant je ne pourrais plus du tout le regarder de la même manière ! Alors je m’avance d’un pas hasardeux, lentement, tenant mon bloc note dans ma main droite tremblante, vers leur table. Et lorsque j’arrive à leur niveau, qu’est ce que je découvre ?_

– _« - Bonjour, que voudriez-vous commander Monsieur ?_

_\- Oh..bon..bonjour ! Euh, nous prendrons deux menus Jaya. Ça te va un menu Jaya..ma Catarina chérie ?_

_\- Oui mon Teachou croquignou, ça me convient parfaitement !_ Lui avait-elle répondu en lui donnant une pichenette sur son nez rouge

_\- Alors deux menus Jaya... s’il vous plaît ! » –_

_Il était rouge et bégayant et gentil et timide et… vous vous rendez compte ?! Et il n’était pas rouge à cause de l’alcool, mais bien parce qu’il rougissait ! Parce qu’il était amoureux ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Le pirate le plus dangereux et ignoble qu’il soit, a-mou-reux ?!!!_

_\- Mais de qui est-il accompagné ?_ Demanda Sanji, étonné que même lui puisse trouver sa dulcinée

_\- De Catarina Devon. Il est en tête à tête avec Catarina Devon !_

_\- Oh, celle qui a un grand nez comme toi ?_ Affirma Zoro moqueur

 _\- ZORO ! NE ME COMPARE PAS A CETTE CINGLE !_ Cria-t-il de manière à ce que sa voix ne puisse s’entendre dans les cuisines seulement. _Même si elle a l’air tout à fait inoffensive maintenant…_ finit-il par ajouter. _Enfin même !!_

 _\- Comme quoi, tout le monde peut trouver chaussure à son pied, j’imagine…_ continua Sanji, des images...bizarres lui remplissant l’esprit »

Suite à cette petite discussion, chacun se remit à son travail pour rattraper le retard qu’ils avaient pris. Sanji enchaînait les repas. Zoro enchaînait les assiettes. Franky enchaînait les barils. Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Robin enchaînaient les tables et les commandes. Brook enchaînait les chansons. Et Luffy n’était toujours pas arriver, alors qu’il était censé aider lui-aussi, ayant déjà une heure de retard. _Mais où il se cache encore ?! Ce n’est pas le moment d’être absent, on a besoin de lui ici !_ Grommela Sanji. _Oh, et bien... j’imagine qu’il est très occupé…_ murmura Robin joueuse. Le flux de client ne diminua pas, au contraire, il était à son plein. Parmi les différents couples, les quatre serveurs avaient noté la présence de Ace et Marco, très _sexy_ dans leurs tenues selon les dires de Nami, puis Kohza et Vivi – dont celle-ci portait une longue robe bleue parsemée de perles, tout à fait ravissante – mais aussi Bege et Chiffon, ou encore Rayleigh et Shakky, dont les commandes portaient essentiellement sur du sake. Le couple qui intrigua le plus Nami, fut celui de Perona et de Jewerly Bonney, dont leurs deux chevelures roses les faisaient se confondre. Chopper, lui, avait remarqué une femme, assez âgée et de petite taille, qui insistait pour dire qu’elle était l’amante de Barbe Blanche, et qu’elle attendait ce dernier de pied ferme, mais il n’est jamais venu… On se demande pourquoi… Hm.

Quoi qu’il en soit, durant cette soirée, tout et n’importe quoi pouvait arriver, que ce soient des princesses ou des citoyens, des révolutionnaires ou des pirates de tous les genres et de tous les coins du globe ; tous s’étaient rassemblés spécialement pour cette soirée, qui se termina en bal, sous des lumières tamisées. Franky et Usopp avaient rejoint Brook sur scène, et jouaient une valse à trois, Franky à la guitare et Usopp au piano. Chopper ne put s’empêcher de fixer du regard les pas de danse maladroits de _Teachou croquignou_ et de sa dulcinée. Encore bouleversé par ce spectacle, inhabituel, Chopper tourna les yeux vers l’autre coin de la grande pièce. Il voyait au loin Shakky et Rayleigh, mais ce dernier avait beaucoup trop bu pour pouvoir enchaîner quelques pas cohérents, sous le regard amusé de Shakky. Puis enfin, il s’arrêta sur le couple de Sabo et Koala – qui eux, pour le coup – savaient parfaitement bien danser.

La soirée se termina tard. La grande salle se vida progressivement. Les clients sortaient en se tenant à la main, en s’embrassant la joue – même… vous avez compris... – ou encore en sifflotant quelques chansons douces. L’air était chaux et la lune était pleine. Cette sphère blanche haute dans la nuit, ressemblait à une géante luciole, s’étant perdue dans un champ d’étoiles.

Sanji finit de nettoyer la salle, aidé par tous ses amis, sauf Luffy ne s’étant pas du tout montré de la soirée. Et chacun commençait à s’en aller à son tour, ayant eux aussi leur propre rendez-vous. Chopper fut le premier à partir. Une Renne aux longs cheveux blonds l’attendant un peu plus loin. Il fut suivi de Usopp, dont Kaya l’attendait impatiemment.

 _Il faudrait que l’on parte également !_ sourit Franky prenant Robin dans ses bras. Les deux s’en allèrent sous le regard enjôleur des quatre autres. _Nous devrions faire pareil_ , chuchota Sanji à son compagnon. Ce dernier lui répondit d’un clin d’œil aguicheur. Il ne restait plus que Brook et Nami, mais cette dernière partit également. Et qu’elle ne fut pas la surprise de Brook qui crût que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites – bien qu’il n’ait pas de yeux – lorsqu’il découvrit que le rendez-vous de Nami était avec ce pirate au bras métallique, Eustass Kid ! _Tout pouvait réellement arriver durant cette soirée…._ Pensait-il en levant son regard vers les étoiles – bien qu’il n’ait pas de yeux, on a saisit l’idée… – se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Luffy.

* * *

_Tes amis ne vont pas être furieux ?_ Demanda Law, allongé sur l’herbe, contemplant le ciel étoilé qui s’offrait à ses yeux. _Oh, sûrement, mais ils me pardonneront vite ! Shihihi,_ lui affirma Luffy dans la même position, s’amusant à caresser les brins d’herbe avec ses pieds. _Ne devrait-on pas profiter de cette soirée nous aussi ? Juste nous deux ?_ Continua le plus grand ornant un sourire enjôleur, s’étant placé au-dessus du plus jeune, toujours allongé. Luffy entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et le bascula sur le côté de telle manière à inverser leurs positions. Il lui répondit d’un sourire avant de tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec les étoiles comme seuls spectateurs. Law le serra un peu plus contre lui, voulant ressentir cette chaleur qui parcourait tout son corps, et déposa des baisers dans le cou du plus jeune.

La nuit fut longue et comblée de tendresse, d’affection et de passion. Pour ce jour spécial, cette soirée unique ; le trésor n’était pas l’or ou les diamants. Eux n’assuraient pas le bonheur ou la richesse assurément, seulement en apparences. Non, pour ce jour, le trésor était bien plus précieux. Ce trésor était l’amour. Ce dernier offrant félicité et richesse éternelle à celui réussissant à le trouver définitivement.

_Owari - The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est partie de l'idée de ce que donnerait un Teach gentil, timide, rouge et bégayant...  
> Réponse : ce serait bizarre (et il perdrait beaucoup de sa crédibilité), mais ça tout le monde s'en doute !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu cet OS farfelu !  
> A bientôt :)


End file.
